Scintilla animae
by Haruka-san
Summary: Genre: Mischung zwischen romantik/ drama/ fantasy.   Lara/Doppelgänger.  Ihr solltet TRUnderworld und die DLC's 'Unter der Asche' und 'Lara's Schatten'  kennen.  Ich versuche hier aspekte zu Doppelgängers entstehung, ihren sorgen und gedanken zu erzählen.


**Disclaimer: Lara Croft und die Charaktere von Tomb Raider gehören Crystal Dynamics/ Square Enix/Eidos. Ich leihe sie mir für diese Geschichte nur aus. Ich habe Informationen über verschiedene Mythologie zusammengemixt. Quelle: Wikipedia und Midgardwiki. **

**Rating: P16 /slash**

**Scintilla animae**

"Your not living if you dont live a little dangerously." - Lara Croft

**An den ersten Tag meiner Existenz erinnere ich mich nur lückenhaft. **

**Mein nackter Körper kam auf dem kaltnassen Boden auf, mit den Knien zuerst. Eine Stimme drang dumpf an meine Ohren, verschwommen nahm ich meine Umgebung wahr. **

**Reize überfluteten mich, Gedanken drangen in meinen Kopf die mir fremd erschienen, Bilder formten sich vor meinem inneren Auge. Ein Kind schrie; das Kind von eben jetzt zu einer Frau herangewachsen kämpfte mit etwas; die Bilder kamen und gingen so schnell, war das ich? ... Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Eine verunsichernde Angst überkam mich.**

_**Wer bin ich? **_

**Jemand kniete sich zu mir herab und hing mir etwas um. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie ich friere, da mein ganzer Körper zitterte oder aber um meine Blösse zu bedecken. Erneut überfielen mich Emotionen, Erlebnisse und Bilder die mir einerseits fremd waren und irgendwie doch nicht. **

**Langsam klärten sich meine Sinne. Ich konnte mehr als nur helle und dunkle Schatten erkennen. Das erste was ich erblickte waren meine Hände, welche meinen gebeugten Körper stützen. Lange feuchte Haare klebten an meinem Gesicht. Jemand Strich sie mir hinter die Ohren und über die Schultern nach hinten; jetzt erkannte ich Amanda. Ihre Gesichtszüge zeugten von Bewunderung.**

**Ich konnte jetzt 2 Stimmen hören und blickte mich um, noch waren sämtliche Umrisse leicht verschwommen.**

_**Wo war ich?**_

**Ich blickte in neugierige Blaue Augen. Sie redete mit der anderen Stimme, sah dabei aber mich an. Erst jetzt registrierte ich ihr weiss-blondes Haar und die blau - rosa Strähnen, es strahlte und glitzerte bildschön. Das Farbenspiel faszinierte mich. Meine Augen blieben daran hängen und meine Hand griff danach.**

**"Das ist nicht notwendig, sie ist ein Sklave." hörte ich die 2te Stimme, doch noch verstand ich diese Worte nicht.**

**Ein grosser Schatten trat neben uns. Natla! Mutter? Verführer! Versklaver!**

**Sie nahm mein Kinn in ihre Hand, lenkte meinen Kopf hoch zu ihr. Erneut sprach sie und ich verstand schon ein paar Worte. Dennoch war mir der Sinn des ganzen was sie sagte noch nicht klar.**

**"Sie ist beinahe perfekt! Aber beachte, sie mag den Körper einer Erwachsenen haben, dennoch ist sie so unerfahren wie ein Kind. Sie wird schnell lernen und verstehen was richtig und falsch ist; auf wen und was sie zu hören hat. Allerdings ist schon einiges durch Lara's Anima vorgegeben. Du hast ein paar Stunden zeit bis ihre Persönlichkeit weitestgehend geformt ist. Erst dann wird sie richtig sprechen und denken können und vor allen Dingen _töten_. " **

**Ich kam mit meinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Noch immer hockte ich auf dem schweren Gesteinsbrocken unter dem Natla eingeklemmt war. Ihr Kopf war im Eitr zur Hälfte ertränkt sodass sie nicht mehr fähig war Beleidigungen und Flüche gegen mich auszusprechen. Der Rest ihres Körpers war mehr vom Stein beeinträchtigt der über ihr lag als vom Eitr der sie langsam mehr und mehr entstellte. Dennoch reichte es aus, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. **

**Ich empfand gemischte Gefühle bei diesem Anblick, einerseits hasste ich sie und empfand Genugtuung doch ein anderer Teil in mir hatte Gewissenbisse. Ich versuchte letzteres abzuschütteln. Die Erinnerungen an das was sie mir angetan hatte und was sie schlussendlich von mir verlangte obwohl ich ihr treu ergeben gewesen war bevor Lara mich vom Sklaventum befreite halfen mir dabei. Dieses Wechselspiel zwischen gutem und schlechtem Gewissen sollte mich noch einige zeit verfolgen. **

**Ich stand auf; es war zeit zu gehen. Nach einigen Schritten; als mir etwas bewusst wurde blieb ich abrupt stehen. Die Frage die sich mir stellte war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht._ Wohin? _**

_Elementarwesen; Sylphen oder auch Sylvani sind Naturgeister, die dem Element Luft zugeordnet sind und in seltenen fällen auch als Schattengeister existieren. Bekannte Sylphen sind Oberon, Valaria, Ariel und Telaria ...__so wie Undinen Wassergeister sind. Der Salamander ist wiederum dem Feuer zugeordnet und die Zwerge oder Gnome der Erde. _

_Sylphen sind daher ein Beispiel für die Spiritualisierung von Materie. Sie haben einen filigranen, menschenähnlichen Körper und sind in der Lage, sich fortzupflanzen. _

**Donner hallte durch das alte Mauerwerk und Regen hämmerte vom Wind gepeitscht unablässig gegen die Fensterscheiben. Das Gewitter kam einem Weltuntergangsszenario nahe, das wenige Licht das den Schlafbereich gering erhellte verstärkte die düstere atmosphäre noch dazu. **

**Lara suchte nach Antworten. _Magie, Alchemie alles als Humbug abgetan aber es musste etwas wahres daran sein._ Sinnierte sie und suchte weiter.**

**Das Buch vor ihren Augen; die Tabula Smaragdina war ein traditionell dem Hermes Trimestigos zugeschriebener Text, der die Basis der Hermetik bildete. **

**_Wie hat Natla es geschafft einen fast identische und so mächtige Kopie von mir zu erstellen?_ Eine von vielen Frage die sie seit Tagen beschäftigte.**

**Ein weiterer Blitz von einem krachenden Donner gefolgt lies Lara erneut zusammenfahren ehe sie sich wieder einem der beiden Bücher widmete welche aufgeschlagen neben ihr auf dem Bett lagen. **

**Die ältesten bekannten Aufzeichnungen über die Alchemie, insbesondere die Tabula Smaragdina, stammen aus dem alten Ägypten und dem hellenistischen Griechenland.**

**Sie blätterte weiter, jetzt im nordischen Quellenbuch, einer Art Edda. Ein Geschenk von Alister zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag. **

**Sie war sich sicher schonmal etwas über Doppelgänger gelesen zu haben. **

**Einerseits wollte sie das erlebte und somit ihre Kopie als geschlossenes Kapitel in ihrem Leben abhaken, andererseits erwischte sie sich immer wieder wie sie an ihr Alter Ego dachte. **

**Hatte Natla unbewusst eine Art Band zwischen ihr und ihrem Doppelgänger erschaffen? Denn es war nicht zu übersehen das beide genau dasselbe wollten und sich ohne verbale Verständigung verstanden als es um Rache und Natla's Tod ging; unterhalb Croft Manor. **

**Lara schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, ihre Doppelgängerin würde nicht mehr wiederkommen, wieso sollte sie auch jetzt wo sie frei war. Zumindest hoffte sie es, um das Kapitel endlich abzuschliessen. **

**Jedoch ein anderer teil von ihr wünschte sich sie noch einmal wiederzusehen.**

**Lara's Augen fanden einen vielversprechenden Absatz im Quellenbuch. **_... Ein Erschaffungs Zauber mithilfe der Anima... Die Anima ist in den verschiedenen Kulturen Midgards unter vielen verschiedenen Namen bekannt: Po-Seele in KanThaiPan, Ka bei den alten Meketern, Ihilia-Seele in Nahuatlan. Sie ist empfänglich für Magie, eine ganze Reihe von Zaubern wirken daher auf oder mit der Anima. _

_...nach der eine individuelle Seele sich mit einem göttlichen Teil verbindet, am besten eignet sich ein stück Fleisch. Da der Erschaffungszauber "Fleisch von meinem fleisch" der einfachste weg ist einen Doppelgänger zu erschaffen... allerdings ensteht hier ein einseitiges Band welches das erschaffene Wesen nicht unterdrücken kann. Die Anima eines Wesens ist die niedere oder tierische Seele. Sie steuert die Instinkte und ist zugleich der Sitz des Zaubertalents wenn sie mit einem Naturgeist vereinigt wird. _

_**Zaubertalent! Also sind ihre besonderen Fertigkeiten durch mithilfe von Magie oder einem speziellen Ritual von Natla hervorgerufen worden? **_** Fragte sich Lara während sie diese Informationen las.**

**Ein Luftzug aus dem nirgendwo lies das dimme Kerzenlicht im Zimmer aufflackern. Lange genug jedoch um Lara's Aufmerksamkeit vom Buch abzuwenden , sie überlegte ob sie das eine gekippte Fenster Schliessen sollte; aber sie mochte den Geruch von Regen. Spielten ihre Augen ihr etwas vor oder sah sie tatsächlich eine Bewegung in den Schatten? Stand jemand dort im Dunkeln? **

**Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte in die absolute schwärze im Wohnbereich ihres Schlafzimmers; dort wo das Licht der Kerze nicht hinreichte. Nur tanzende Schatten sonst war nichts zu erkennen. Sie widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut den Zeilen im Buch. Das Gefühl das sie nicht alleine wahr wollte dennoch nicht vollends verschwinden.**

_Aus der Sicht des Arkanums wird der Ka, d.h. die Anima oder tierische Seele, nicht ganz vom Opfer des Zaubers getrennt. Stattdessen verliert das Opfer einen Teil seiner Anima, die den Doppelgänger beleben und einen teil seines Ich's ausmachen. Die magische Manifestation hat anfangs das Bewusstsein eines Kindes, d.h. es hat noch keine Vorstellung vom eigenen Ich und damit keine voll entwickelte menschliche Seele. Diese bildet sich erst unter dem Wirken der Magie und dem Einfluss des Zaubers in den ersten Wochen der Existenz des neuen Wesens heraus. Im Normalfall ist die Manifestation des Ka danach zwar ein Doppelgänger des Opfers, aber mit einem eigenen Willen und einer eigenen Seele ausgestattet. Der eigene Wille des Wesens kann jedoch gebrochen werden wenn ..._

**Ein Gefühl überkam sie ganz plötzlich mit einer Macht gegen die sie nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. _Spannt Zip etwa mit Hilfe einer spionage Kamera?_ Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Zip würde sein Leben nicht so leichtsinnig auf's Spiel setzen. Lara hatte im schnell und deutlich zu verstanden gegeben das seine vulgären Witze und Sprüche in diesem Haus und ganz besonders in ihrer Anwesenheit nicht geduldet sind. **

_**Etwas ist in diesem Zimmer! **_

**Sie war jetzt überzeugt das sie noch jemand oder etwas in diesem Zimmer befand.**

**Lara richtete sich auf. Erst dann sah sie wie ein leuchtendes Augenpaar sie aus der Dunkelheit anblickte. **

**Ihr Herz blieb stehen, beinahe. **

**Wie ein Raubtier das kurz davor war seine Beute zu reissen stachen die gelb leuchtenden Augen aus den Schatten hervor.**

**"Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verschafft, hör auf aus dem nichts zu erscheinen." sprach Lara scharf.**

**Lara's Kopie trat aus den Schatten. "Sorry." Wasser tropfte von ihr herab, demnach hielt sie sich noch nicht allzulange innerhalb des Gebäudes auf. "Ich glaube nicht das man mich reingelassen hätte, hätte ich die Türklingel benutzt."**

**Vorsichtig schob Lara die alten Bücher beiseite. "Wie bist du überhaupt..." sie beendete den Satz nicht, startete gleich einen neuen. "Wie auch immer." Lara erhob sich aus der Sitzhaltung und stellte sich vor ihre Doppelgängerin. Bedacht darauf eine gebührende Portion Abstand zwischen ihnen zu lassen. Zwar wollte sie ihre Kopie nochmal wieder sehen doch dieser Zeitpunkt war nicht in Lara's Vorstellung gewesen. **

**"Ist sie tot?" Lara war verwundert darüber wie schwer ihr die Frage über die Lippen kam.**

**Beide blickten sich einige Sekunden an. Während die gelben Augen starr auf das Gesicht fixiert blieben musterten Lara's braune Augen ihr gegenüber von oben bis unten.**

**"Sie leidet, für ewig und kann sich nicht aus eigener kraft befreien." Bildete sich Lara nur ein das in der Stimme ihres Doppelgängers eine Art Trauer mitschwang? Und was war das für ein Akzent? Der war ihr bisher nicht aufgefallen.**

**"Sehr gut. Hoffen wir das keine zweite Amanda sie findet und ausgräbt." sprach Lara erleichtert und machte einige Schritte zurück zum Kopf des Bettes. **

**Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe an, die den Schlafbereich in helles Licht flutet woraufhin ihre Doppelgängerin die Augen zu kniff. Erst jetzt erkannte Lara das ihr Ebenbild einige Verletzungen in Form von schürfwunden aufwies. Abgesehen davon das sie nass wie ein Pudel war und eine spur Wasser hinter sich herzog. Die klatschnassen Haare welche ihr im Gesicht klebten und der Blick den sie Lara entgegen brachte liess sie unschuldig und ungefährlich erscheinen. Lara registrierte das ihre Doppelgängerin keine Holster und Waffen mehr auf sich trug.**

**"Was erwartest du als nächstes von mir?"**

**Hörte sie richtig? Und war das ein amerikanischer Akzent? Lara schüttelte den Kopf.**

**Ihr Doppelgängerin blickte sie unverstanden an und neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach rechts.**

**"Nichts! Du bist frei und kannst gehen!" Lara zeigte auf eines der Fenster.**

**"Ich weiss aber nicht wohin, du bist das einzige das mir vertraut erscheint."**

**Das kam unerwartet. **

**Lara war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher ob sie ihr Ebenbild in ihrer nähe haben wollte. Allein die Tatsache die eigene Stimme zu hören, die einen amerikanischen Akzent besass war schon irritierend, es passte einfach nicht. Der Einfluss durch Amanda und Natla war unverkennbar. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, das sie Alister getötet hat, wenn auch nicht aus eigenem Willen. **

**Ihre Anwesenheit; ihr Anblick löste in Lara eine Mischung aus verschieden Gefühlen aus. **

**Während sie ihre Entscheidung abwägte starrte sie auf die klatschnasse Gestalt vor sich.**

**Ihr Doppelgänger trat von einen Fuss auf den anderen und blickte sie erwartungsvoll mit gesenktem Kopf an, als wüsste sie genau über was Lara gerade nachdachte. "Du vertraust mir nicht!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als ein Frage die über die dunkelroten Lippen kamen.**

**Lara zog eine Augenbraue hoch, pustete einen Schwall Luft aus und kratzte sie mit der Hand hinter dem rechten Ohr. "Naja, ich habe nicht die besten Erinnerungen an unsere bisherigen treffen. Wenn ich an die Auseinandersetzung im Tech-raum denke..." Lara rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Bauch und hielt sich mit der zweiten an der linken Schulter "... Ich spüre die stellen immer noch. Und du hast..."**

**"Ich musste ihn erschiessen, ich stand unter dem Bann." unterbrach Lara's Doppelgängerin leise und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.**

**Instinktiv wollte diese ein paar Schritte zurückgehen, konnte sich aber selbst im letzten Moment daran hindern. Weder wollte sie sich die blösse geben eine Art Angst zu zeigen noch wollte sie ihr gegenüber verletzen. _Sie vertraut mir. _Lara's Stärke lag nicht darin Sensibilität im Umgang mit anderen Menschen vorzuweisen. Tiefe menschliche Beziehungen existierten kaum in ihrem Leben. **

**Aber das Wesen vor ihr schien etwas in ihr zu wecken was ihr bisher nicht sonderlich notwendig erschien; Mitgefühl. Erneut stachen ihr der Schmutz und die Verletzungen ins Auge.**

**"Du könntest ein Bad gebrauchen und lass uns deine Wunden versorgen." gab sie bestimmter von sich als ihr bewusst war.**

**"Wie du wünschst." sagte ihre Doppelgängerin unterwürfig.**

**"Kannst du damit aufhören?" bat Lara.**

**"Was immer du wünschst, ich gehöre dir."**

**"Nein! Du gehörst nicht mir. Du bist ein Individuum. Du bist _Frei_! " Gab Lara leicht gereizt von sich.**

**Ihr Alter Ego blickte sie zunächst ausdruckslos an, als wüsste sie nicht wirklich was frei sein bedeutet oder was sie damit anfangen sollte. Lara erkannte es am fragenden Blick.**

**"Weist du was frei sein wirklich bedeutet? Der Sinn des Lebens allgemein? Individualität, leben, lieben? Kannst du es umsetzten?" **

**Ihr Kopie zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, kurz darauf die zweite und spitzte dann die Lippen. Langsam sog sie die Luft zwischen den Lippen ein und kratzte sich dabei hinter dem linken Ohr.**

**Amüsiert über die Gesten ihres Egos konnte Lara ein schmunzeln nicht verhindern, denn sie glichen ihren eigenen ziemlich genau. Ebenso amüsant stellte sie die nächste Frage. "Was hat dir Natla eigentlich beigebracht abgesehen davon mich zu töten?"**

**"Nicht viel." Antwortete sie schon fast enttäuscht, zumindest dachte Lara das heraus zuhören.**

**"Nicht so viel wie du erwartet hast eh?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach, bekam aber keine Antwort. Da viel ihr ein was sie vorher gelesen hatte über das einseitige Band beim Ersteller und der Kreation. _"Fleisch von meinem Fleisch" also hatte Natla einen teil ihres Fleisches zur Verfügung gestellt?_ **

**Offensichtlich sah ihr Alter Ego in Natla eine Art Mutter bis; ja bis was? Etwas musste passiert sein! Sie würde später nochmal darauf zurückkommen.**

**"Lass uns ins Bad gehen." Lara zeigte mit einer Hand zur betreffenden Türe, ihr Doppelgängerin gab den Weg frei und folgte ihr. **

**Lara öffnete die Tür zur linken Seite ihres Bettes und gestikulierte einladend während sie versuchte ihrer Kopie den Aspekt der Freiheit zu erklären. "Der Umstand das wir einen freien Willen haben macht und für unser Leben selbst verantwortlich." Sie folgte ihrem Ego hinein, lief an ihr vorbei zum anderen Ende der Badewanne und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. "Deine individuelle Freiheit besteht darin deinen eigenen willen und eigene Meinung zu äussern." **

**Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Doppelgängerin, erblickte den Zopf und lies ihn durch ihre Hand laufen. "Ist noch garnicht solange her das ich mein Haar auch so trug."**

**Lara setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und prüfte die wärme des Wasserstrahls. **

**Ihre Kopie stand abwartend am anderen ende der Wanne, als warte sie auf die nächste Instruktion. "Mach deine Haare auf. Hier ist Shampoo und Conditioner." Lara zeigte auf beide Flaschen.**

**"Conditioner?" Ihre Doppelgängerin sprach das Wort langsam und unsicher nach, als hätte sie es zum ersten mal gehört. Jetzt wurde Lara erst wirklich bewusst das ihr alter-Ego zwar aussah wie eine Erwachsene aber die Erfahrung die sie in dem Alter normalerweise besitzen sollte nicht vollends vorhanden war, so wie sie vorhin gelesen hatte. Wenn Amanda und Natla sie nur zu dem einen Zweck erschaffen haben sahen sie mit Sicherheit keinen Sinn darin ihr beizubringen was Conditioner und Steuererklärungen für einen Sinn haben. **

**Lara bemühte sich langsamer zu sprechen. "Den Conditioner wirst du brauchen, der Zopf hat meine Haare immer strapaziert wenn ich ihn nicht täglich geöffnet habe. Und dein Haar sieht ziemlich stumpf und strapaziert aus." Sie stand auf und holte 2 frische Handtücher aus einem Fach welche sie auf die Ablage neben die Wanne legte. **

**"Wie benutze ich Conditioner?"**

**"Auf der Rückseite der Flasche ist alles genau beschrieben."**

**"Ich kann nicht lesen."**

**Ungläubig starrte sie ihre Kopie an "Das ist ein Witz! Nein?"**

**"Man hielt es nicht für notwendig mir Lesen und schreiben beizubringen."**

**"Kannst du mit dem Begriff _Kopfschuss_ etwas anfangen?" Ihre Kopie nickte.**

**"Und _Politiker_?" Lara konnte sich beide Fragen nicht verkneifen. Ihr gegenüber blickt unwissend drein, es schien ihr selbst nicht zu gefallen das man ihr ausser Gewaltanwendung nicht viel beigebracht hatte. "Zerbreche dir nicht den Kopf darüber, die sind sowieso überflüssig." Lara schmunzelte über ihren eigenen Witz. Sie nahm den Conditioner in die Hand . "Benutze es genau wie Shampoo aber erst nachdem du das Shampoo rausgewaschen hast." **

**Während ihre Doppelgängerin beschäftigt war die Haare welchen zu einem Zopf geflochten waren zu öffnen verlies Lara das Bad nochmal und kam mit einem Bündel Wäsche zurück. Eine Unterhose, ein T-shirt und eine leichte Baumwollhose legte sie zu den frischen Handtüchern. "Hier ist frische Kleidung, da wir uns gleichen dürfte dir das passen."**

**Sie setzte sich wieder und erklärte weiter. "Wenn wir über uns selbst bestimmen können müssen wir auch die Verantwortung für unser Handeln übernehmen. Zeige immer so viel Respekt wie man dir entgegenbringt, behandle andere so wie du behandelt werden möchtest, es sei denn es handelt sich um böswillige atlantische Götter oder jemand der dir an den Kragen will." **

**Ihr Dopplegänger hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte. Endlich hatte sie den Zopf vollends gelöst. Langes rotes Haar viel über ihre Schultern nach vorne, das Gelb ihrer Augen stach jetzt noch stärker hervor. "Ich glaube ich verstehe Freiheit jetzt. Ich werde weiterhin das tun was du von mir verlangst solange es mir gefällt." Ein grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.**

**Das war das erstemal das Lara eine Gemütsregung im Gesicht ihres Ebenbildes sah abgesehen von dem spitzbübischen Grinsen das sie sonst so oft trug. **

**"Da ist etwas worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbreche. Wie hat Natla dich erschaffen?"**

**Gelbe Augen die eben noch strahlten verloren ihren Glanz.**

**"Ich selbst erinnere mich nicht. Ich habe Natla einmal gefragt aber sie hat mir nicht geantwortet. Amanda war gesprächiger. Sie zählte Zutaten auf."**

**"Zutaten? Wie nett." Kam es bittersüss von Lara's Lippen.**

**"Amanda mag schwierig sein aber sie ist kein schlechter Mensch." **

**"Ihre Taten erzählen etwas anderes." gab Lara unbeeindruckt zur Antwort.**

**"Amanda hat mir alles beigebracht; mehr als nötig war wie Natla erwähnte und sie behandelte mich mit Respekt. Genau wie du. Sie sah mich als Mensch, für Natla war ich nur ein Sklave." Da war er wieder, dieser verletzliche Unterton der Lara bereits aufgefallen war. **

**"Sie befahl mir mich selbst zu töten nachdem ich dich ausgeschaltet habe. Sie wollte nicht das irgendetwas übrig bleibt das an dich erinnert." Doppelgänger erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Moment. Es hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Sie hatte gehofft weiterhin ihrer Meisterin dienen zu können und das sie eine Belohnung erhalten würde in Form dieses Gefühls das sie nicht weiter beschreiben konnte. Beinahe dasselbe Gefühl hatte sie allerdings auch gegenüber Lara festgestellt. Es fühlte sich warm an und gut.**

**"Du wirst gleich nass." Lara sprang auf als ihr Ebenbild auf das Wasser zeigte das beinahe über den Wannenrand lief. Zügig stellte sie das Wasser ab und lies einen kleinen Teil ablaufen, als sie sich wieder ihrer Kopie zu wandte zog diese gerade ihr schwarzes Oberteil aus.**

**Lara lies ihren Blick über den nackten Oberkörper gleiten. **

**Porzellan weisse Haut; die Venen waren nicht zu übersehen, der Körper schien dünner, filigran. Auch die Muskulatur war etwas weniger aber dafür definierter, beinahe kein Gramm Fett war vorhanden daher wirkten auch ihre Brüste grösser. Lara fasste sich an den eigenen Bauch und stellte fest das sie eine gesunde, normale Portion Speck unter der Haut besass. **

**Die schwarze Lederhose landete vor ihren Füssen. Jetzt stand ihr Ebenbild nur noch in einer schwarzen Unterhose bekleidet vor ihr. Sie schien kein Problem damit zu haben von Lara genau betrachtet zu werden. **

**Auch wenn Lara es nicht zugeben wollte aber Natla hatte ein Meisterstück gefertigt. Hier war nicht zu übersehen das Natla eine Perfektionistin gewesen war!**

**Lara trat einige Schritte auf ihre Kopie zu. Sie blickten sich einige Sekunden stillschweigend an ehe Lara die angenehme Stille unterbrach. "Verrätst du mir noch die Zutaten?" dabei neigte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.**

**Sie zeigte sich von Lara's Neugierde entzückt. " Magie, ein teil deiner tierischen Seele..."**

**"Wie ist sie an meine Anima gelangt?" unterbrach Lara wissbegierig.**

**"Ich weiss nicht, aber Amanda weiss das, denke ich." Ihre Doppelgängerin fuhr mit der Liste fort " ...die Lebenskraft eines Elementargeistes, Natla's Fleisch und ... Eitr." Lara's Doppelgängerin brauchte lange um das letzte wort auszusprechen. Es schien ihr schwer gefallen, als hing eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran.**

**Lara spürte das und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. "Was hat sie getan?"**

**Ihre Doppelgängerin streckte Lara die Unterarme entgegen, mit den innen Flächen nach oben. **

**Die Venen genauer betrachtet, sah es aus als seien sie eingebrannt worden. Lara streifte mit den Fingern leicht darüber und hielt mit der anderen Hand den Arm am Handgelenk fest. Es war kaum eine Erhebung zu spüren auch wenn es wie eingebrannt aussah fühlte es sich nicht so an. Ihr Doppelgängerin zuckte bei der Berührung leicht zusammen.**

**Erschrocken blickte Lara in das Gesicht ihrer Kopie. "Tut es weh?"**

**"Nein, nicht mehr."**

**"Wie hat Natla dir das angetan?" es war nicht zu überhören das Lara sichtlich bewegt war.**

**"Das was uns beide zuerst unterschied waren Haar – und Augenfarbe. Meine Haut war wie deine als ich ... erschaffen wurde." Sie machte eine kurze pause als suchte sie nach dem richtigen Wort. "Erst als sie den Eitr in mein Blut mischte wurde die Haut bleich und die Venen wurden sichtbar." Sie senkte ihren Blick beschämt nach unten. **

**Lara sah jedoch die wässrigen Augen, dennoch machte ihr gegenüber keine Anstalten zu weinen. **

**Ihr Doppelgängerin wollte sich entfernen "Ich darf nicht ..." doch Lara hielt sie an den Schultern fest, liess sie nicht gehen. "Was; weinen? Hat sie es dir verboten?" Ihre Kopie nickte, schaute jedoch weiter auf den Boden zwischen ihnen.**

**"Was genau hat dir diese Hexe angetan? Sage es mir!" **

**Als keine Reaktion ihrer Kopie kam nahm sie deren Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und lenkte ihren Blick nach oben. **

**Braune Augen trafen auf gelbe. Sie spürte eine Zusammengehörigkeit die sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte; um genau zu sein hatte sie dieses Gefühl nur gegenüber ihrer Mutter. Wenn ihre Kopie genauso kompliziert bzw. introvertiert war wie sie selbst war Lara klar das sie gewisse Informationen nicht so einfach preisgeben würde. "Deine sogenannte Mutter hat dein vertrauen ausgenutzt und dich versklavt. Sie verdient keine Reue."**

**Ihr alter-Ego holte Luft. "Sie schickte Amanda weg, ich weiss nicht wo sie war. Natla zauberte, sie mischte den Eitr in mein Blut, ich wusste nicht was mich erwartete, es tat so weh, es brannte lange in meinem Oberkörper, sehr lange. Ich weinte deswegen und deswegen hat sie mir ins Gesicht geschlagen und sie hat mir verboten zu weinen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir in Gedanken miteinander verbunden und sie konnte den Bann an mir anwenden. Ich durfte Amanda nichts erzählen."**

**Lara spürte das da noch mehr war, wollte aber keinen zwang ausüben. Wenn ihre Doppelgängerin bereit war würde sie sich von alleine mitteilen. Sie konnte sich kaum halten vor Wut, je mehr sie über Natla erfuhr desto mehr angwidert war sie von ihr. Diese Göttin verdiente es nicht diesen Titel zu tragen. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor all dem was in ihren Augen weniger wert war als sie selbst. "Amanda muss doch aufgefallen sein das deine Haut sich verändert hat. "**

**"Natla sagte ihr mein Aussehen geändert zu haben um uns beide auf keinen Fall zu verwechseln."**

**Lara nahm das Gesicht ihrer Kopie in beide Hände, schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Familie, das war es was sie in ihr sah aber da war noch etwas das sie noch nicht identifizieren konnte. **

**Jetzt galt es aber erstmal ihr anderes Ich zu beruhigen und in die Badewanne zu befördern. "Sie kann dir nicht mehr weh tun. Solange du hier bist werde ich dafür sorgen das dir niemand zu Unrecht etwas antut. Okay?"**

**Lara wartetet das bestätigende Nicken ab erst dann lies sie ihre Doppelgängerin los.**

**"Okay dann hüpf rein." Mit dem Kopf gestikulierte sie in die dampfende Badewanne. "Wenn du fertig bist kannst du deine Wunden hiermit eincremen. Diese Salbe wirkt wunder, da spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung."**

**Lara erspähte keine Schambehaarung als die Unterhose über die Schenkel nach unten glitt. Daher fragte sie sich ob es daran lag das sie erst einige Monate oder gar Wochen jung war oder ob ihre Kopie es wie sie selbst aus hygienischen wie ästhetischen gründen bevorzugte.**

**Als ihr Ego in der Wanne sass schaute sie Lara erwartungsvoll an. "Badest du nicht mit?"**

**"Nein; lass dir so viel zeit wie du willst aber pass auf das du nicht einschläfst." **

**Da stellte sich Lara schon die nächste Frage "Schläfst du überhaupt?"**

**"Ja; du solltest mich nicht als èbermensch sehen. Wenn du mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagst bin ich ebenso Tot wie du." **

**"Dazu muss man dich erstmal treffen." sagte Lara und lächelte ihr zu ehe sie das Bad verlies.**

**Während ihre Doppelgängerin in der Badewanne sass hatte Lara genug zeit über ihren selbsteingeladenen Gast und die geführte Unterhaltung nachzudenken. _Wie alt sie sie? Wird sie älter als ein normaler Mensch? _Sie machte es sich erneut in ihrem grossen Bett bequem das noch etwas Restwärme aufwies; ergriff die Fernbedienung der Stereoanlage und drückte auf play ohne zu wissen welche CD sich im Player befand; die Lautstärke stellte sie so niedrig ein das sie die Musik nur im Hintergrund hörte. **

**Während sie von Sarah Brightman berieselt wurde kamen bereits neue Fragen auf. _Ist da wirklich ein Band das uns verbindet oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Aber warum habe ich dann vorhin gespürt das ich nicht alleine im Zimmer war? Kann sie meine Anwesenheit auch spüren? Kann sie meine Gedanken lesen? _**

**Um die Antworten zu erhalten wird sie die Fragen an die Betreffende Person stellen müssen. Und ob Amanda ihr beantworten konnte wie Natla an ihre Anima herangekommen war? Allein der Gedanke Amanda zu fragen war schon unbefriedigend; sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen das Amanda ihr die Antwort sogar verweigern würde allein aus trotz oder um sie aufzuziehen. _Das würde zu Amanda passen._ Dachte sie, zog die Tabula Smaragdina zu sich und blätterte sie auf. Für den Fall das keine der beiden in der Lage war all ihre Fragen zu beantworten suchte sie auch im Buch weiter. **

**Es dauerte nicht allzulang bis ihr Alter Ego aus dem Bad trat. Das noch feuchte offene Haar sowie die weissen Kleider die Lara ihr zur Verfügung stellte lies ihre Erscheinung unschuldig wirken. _Wobei unschuldig nicht gleich ungefährlich bedeutet. _Sie sah auch ein paar Jahre jünger aus als sie selbst stellte Lara fest als sie wartend vor dem Bett stand. **

**"Ich möchte dir gerne noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Du kannst dich zu mir setzen ..." Sie wollte wie sie es gewohnt war, den Satz mit dem betreffenden Namen beenden. Da wurde ihr erst bewusst das sie die ganze zeit über Doppelgänger oder Kopie als Ausdruck für ihre innere Konversation benutzt hatte.**

**Ein Name musste her.**

**"Wir sollten einen Namen für dich suchen." Lara rutschte einen Stück in die Bettmitte. "Wir..."**

**"Ich habe bereits einen." unterbrach ihr Ebenbild während sie sich mit dem Rücken an die mit Kissen gepolsterte Bettwand lehnte und ihr Haar hinter das rechte Ohr streifte.**

**"Oh!" Überrascht und für einen Moment sprachlos hielt Lara inne. "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" **

**Sie war sich sicher Verdruss in Lara's Stimme zu hören. Ihr spitzbübisches grinsen trat wieder hervor. "Du hast mich nicht danach gefragt." antwortete sie in einer selbstverständlichkeit die Lara absolut unverständlich war.**

**"Wer hat dich benannt und wie lautet er?" Lara fühlte sich wie der erste Mensch der kurz davor war die Antwort auf die Frage aller fragen zu erhalten. **


End file.
